Justice for Alexandra
by AssassinEnigma
Summary: August 24th, 1944. Master Assassin Isabelle Allard receives word that Richard Klein, the German Templar Grand Master who played a role in the murder of her mother Alexandra Dorian, is on the very top floor of the Eiffel Tower. Seeing this as her only chance to kill him, Isabelle decides to pay him a visit. Will she succeed in avenging her mother's death? Please Read and Review!


The French capital Paris was a rough and horrid place to live. Ever since the Nazis occupied the city in June of 1940, strict rules came into effect for the citizens of Paris. No citizens could leave their homes from nine in the evening onward, and would be suppressed for taking a single step out their doors. Food was scarce, as people were having to travel beyond Paris to hopefully find food in any form. Clothing was very hard to come by, due to everything being created in Paris going straight to the soldiers of the Third Reich. Jewish citizens were forced to wear the Yellow Star of David wherever they went, even in their homes. Anyone who disobeyed these laws were rounded up and sent to concentration camps across the lands of the Third Reich. Behind the scenes, the German Rite of the Templar was loving every second of German occupation, marveling the occupation from a distance. Led by their Grand Master Richard Klein, the Order traveled from Berlin to Paris in 1944 to help the German soldiers defend the capital of occupied France upon hearing that a second front had been opened up on the western coast. The exodus of Klein and the German Templars to Paris caught the attention of a certain French Assassin living in London.

That Assassin was twenty-nine year old Isabelle Allard.

* * *

_Of course, the only way to the Eiffel Tower has to be through the damn sewers. Thanks alot, Capitaine Dronne._

Master Assassin Isabelle Allard stood in ankle-high water, surrounded by the darkness that engulfed the cold Paris sewers. She was informed by Assassin companions within Captain Raymond Dronne's 9th Company that Grand Master Richard Klein watched over Paris from the Eiffel Tower, like a king watching over his kingdom. But to Isabelle, Klein had become a target. In 1938, thugs under Klein's hire murdered Isabelle's mother, Alexandra Dorian, to send a message not only to the French Assassins, but to the Assassins in Great Britain and the Soviet Union. Upon discovering her mother's murderer, Isabelle vowed to hunt Klein down and kill him, even travelling to war-torn Stalingrad to bring Klein to an end. After her failure in Stalingrad, Isabelle returned to London, and waited until Klein made himself known once more. Sensing that this was her time to strike, Isabelle traveled to the outskirts of occupied Paris with her mentor Lydia Frye and joined up with Captain Dronne's 9th Company to infiltrate Paris, and get at Klein.

Isabelle trudged forward, dragging her feet through the sewer water, which seemed to be getting shallower and shallower with each step she took. The winding path of the sewer tunnels came to the stop, with a ladder leading up to the streets. Isabelle let out a deep breath, and positioned herself on the ladder, beginning the climb up. Arriving at the top, Isabelle nearly hit her head on the manhole cover. Isabelle pushed on the cover until it budged. She opened it just enough for her to squeeze through, closing it quietly behind her. Looking up, Isabelle saw the famed Eiffel Tower piercing through the darkness, lit up by bright white lights. Draped across the upper part of the base was a white banner, which stated _Deutschland Siegt Auf Allen Fronten, _surrounded by two swastikas.

_That's the biggest fucking lie I've ever seen, _Isabelle retorted, as she quietly walked behind a stationary panzer tank, keeping herself away from the eyes of German soldiers. Isabelle began to scour the base of the tower, looking for a path up the tower. Once the coast was clear of Germans, Isabelle darted over to the base of the tower, and began her climb up. Isabelle could feel the rusting steel as she carried on with her climb. She continued to climb until barbed wire impeded on her progress. Isabelle groaned, and lowered herself down to the top of the base's sturdy ledge. She began her walk along the ledge while loading up bolts into her Phantom Blade.

_There's got to be another way in._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a Luftwaffe fighter jet detecting her presence, which started to open fire at her. Isabelle scrambled forward, wondering how she wasn't getting hit by the machine gun fire. She spied an opening below her and leaped downwards and through it and landed safely on the beam in front as the plane swooped by, grazing her left leg on some barbed wire. Isabelle looked at her calf to see her pants torn slightly, and a scrape on her leg.

_Well, that was close. Now I've got to climb._

Isabelle looked over to the scaffolding before her. She leaped forward and landed safely on the scaffolding. She took a running start and leaped up onto the railing and leaped into the air, extending her upper body so she could reach the lower part of the second scaffolding part. Just as she made it to the top, more machine gun bullets rained down towards her, forcing Isabelle to quickly leap up and grab the part of the chain link gate before her. Using the beams for support, Isabelle climbed her way up to the balcony of a restaurant, only to spy three German soldiers. Two of them were arguing among themselves, where the other was sitting lazily on the roof of the restaurant. Isabelle pulled out a throwing knife, still keeping a low profile, and threw it towards the German on the roof while staying hidden. His body fell off the roof and landed face first in front of the other two. Isabelle ducked as the two other soldiers came to investigate his body. Once they turned around, Isabelle hoisted herself up onto the balcony and flicked out her Hidden Blade and readied her pistol. Isabelle stabbed the first soldier in the neck, while shooting the one on her right underneath the jaw. This however caught the attention of a fourth German soldier stationed on the restaurant's roof. He held out his arm, demanding that she stop.

"Halt! Who in the hell do you think you..."

Isabelle shot him between the eyes before he could finish his sentence.

"Never you mind who I am."

Isabelle paused for a few moments to examine the restaurant. The Germans had smashed holes in the once elegant windows, and upon looking inside, Isabelle had noticed that they had thrown chairs around to go with the uprooted tables in the room. It was a heartbreaking sight to see her favourite restaurant in disarray. Isabelle and her mother would always eat here on Thursdays. The last time Isabelle and her mother ate at the 58 Tour Eiffel was the week before her mother was murdered. Nevertheless, she carried on, climbing up the windows to reach the rooftop in short time. She looked over to her left to see the decommissioned elevator sitting by its lonesome. Isabelle walked over to the edge, and looked up. Isabelle backed up a few steps, and leaped towards the elevator, grasping the outer ledge of the car. Isabelle hoisted herself up onto the roof, and looked up.

_Time to climb. Again._

Isabelle ran up the shaft, and began the long climb, using a combination of both the chain link and steel to hoist herself up to the next ledge. Above her, machine gun fire dislodged some steel, which fell down towards her. Isabelle leaned over to her right, and watched as the steel fell down towards the base. Climbing up, she noticed that there were sparks of electricity to her left, precisely where the machine gun fire had hit. Isabelle carried on up to the top, where she saw a ladder leading up to the next floor of the tower. She leaped ever so slightly over to the ladder, and climbed to the top. Pausing for a few moments to collect herself, Isabelle carried on following the path ahead of her. The Luftwaffe fighter made its presence known, and opened fire on Isabelle. Isabelle dodged the oncoming machine gun fire, and hid behind cover as it passed over her. She spied a mounted machine gun, and crawled on her stomach towards it. Once the fighter came back into view, Isabelle opened fire, scoring a few direct hits. The fighter retaliated by opening fire once more on Isabelle, who ducked behind the wall for cover. As the fighter veered away from Isabelle, she rose from cover and opened fire once more. She pummeled the fighter with machine gun fire until it exploded into pieces, its remnants falling down over Paris.

"Holy hell that was amazing!" Isabelle exclaimed as she let go of the machine gun. After running her hands through her hair, she took a few moments to regain her focus. Isabelle saw a pathway leading up the next floor made out of German supplies. Isabelle quickly climbed up and made it to the floor above. Isabelle looked up towards the top of the tower.

_Klein you bastard, I'm coming for you._

Ruling out climbing, Isabelle looked over to see a Zeppelin tied down to the tower. She examined the rope, and determined that it was safe to walk across. Letting out a deep breath, she leaped into the rope, and darted across the rope to grab the framework of the Zeppelin. Isabelle leaped up to grab the piece of framework, allowing her to hoist herself up on top. The wind was beginning to pick up, nearly causing Isabelle to lose her balance atop the Zeppelin. She quickly darted over to the tail end of the Zeppelin, where another rope connected the Zeppelin with a higher floor of the Tower. She climbed up onto the tali fin and let out a deep breath as she began to make her way across the rope. The wind wasn't helping Isabelle however, as it blew, it caused the rope to sway, knocking Isabelle off balance. Isabelle held on to the rope with her arms and legs, and shimmied her way across the rest of rope, trying her best to avoid debris getting in her face. Arriving at the end of the rope, Isabelle hoisted herself up onto the wooden platform. Sitting before her was a pulley with a weight on the bottom. Isabelle approached the pulley, and examined it.

_Hmm, what was it that Mother did with these?_ Isabelle thought, continuing her examination. _Ah! I know now. Mother would use her Hidden Blade to cut the weight at the bottom and grab onto the rope, taking her to a higher level. Here goes._

Isabelle grabbed onto the rope, and used her Hidden Blade to cut the rope below her. Once the rope was cut, Isabelle was shot up into the air and over the pulley, landing on another platform. Isabelle looked up to see an opening several feet up in the air, clear of barbed wire. Isabelle took a running start, and began the long climb up towards the entrance above. Isabelle looked to her right, and noticed a strobe light appear to her right. Not wanting to get shot, Isabelle shimmied over to her left to avoid getting caught in the light, and continued her climb towards the opening. The light began to move towards Isabelle as she neared the opening, and shined on her briefly as she entered through the opening. To her surprise, Isabelle spied an elevator, with all the cables still intact. Isabelle tried to pry the door open, to no avail.

_Shit, there's got to be another way up there!_

Isabelle angrily kicked the door, and ran her hands through her brown hair. Pushing her hair back, she looked up towards the elevator cables. Isabelle climbed up onto the top of the elevator to get a closer look at the cables.

_Perhaps I can do the same thing I did with the pulley with the cables._

Isabelle let out a deep breath, and cut the rope with her Hidden Blade. Grabbing onto the rope, Isabelle flicked out her hand, which activated her Phantom Blade. From her Phantom Blade she shot a bolt which severed the other cable. Before she knew it, Isabelle was gliding through the air, watching the other elevator hurl itself down. The elevator hit the bottom, which launched Isabelle into the air. Seeing a ladder within reach, Isabelle grabbed it with her left hand, and grasped the bottom rung. Isabelle looked down at the ruined elevators, observing the wreckage below for a few moments before climbing up the ladder to confront Klein.

Isabelle grasped the final rung of the ladder. Letting out a deep breath, she hoisted herself up onto the final floor. Looking over, she saw Richard Klein being guarded by two German soldiers. She flicked out her Hidden Blade, and stabbed the soldier on the left with her blade, and snapped the neck of the second soldier, ending them both instantly. Klein whipped around and shoved Isabelle away aggressively, knocking her off her feet. Isabelle rose up to one knee.

"So this is how it's going to end for you, isn't it Isabelle?" Klein questioned, as he walked towards her.

"No. I'm not the one who's going to die today!" Isabelle shouted, and peeled off her jacket. She flicked her Hidden Blade out in anger and charged towards him, aiming for his throat. Klein countered this by grabbing her wrist and bending it backwards, not letting go of his tight grip.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother!" Klein shouted, as he bent Isabelle's wrist even further. Isabelle screamed in pain as she tried to resist. Each time Isabelle tried to resist, he'd bend her wrist further. He began to turn Isabelle's Hidden Blade against her as he forcibly pushed her up against the window, which smashed when Isabelle hit it. A piece of glass got stuck in the center of her forehead, and several others scratched her arms. Isabelle could feel the pain coarse through her body. On Klein's face was a sick, sadistic smile. The look she vividly remembered when she confronted him in Stalingrad.

"What fun it will be to end you with your mother's own weapon." Klein muttered, as he inched the blade closer to her throat. "When I finish you, all the Assassins will fall to the might of the German Templars!"

The blade was an inch away from Isabelle's throat. She had to react now, or everything she fought for would be for not.

_I will not let you down, Mother._

Isabelle screamed, and kicked Klein hard in the groin, releasing his grip from her Hidden Blade. He fell to the ground, clutching his nether-regions. Isabelle grabbed his right arm, and dragged him over to a lengthy chain. She placed both of his arms together, and tied the chain tightly around his wrists, ensuring no escape. Isabelle pulled the glass shard out of her forehead, staining her entire face with her blood. She crouched down beside him as he frantically tried to escape.

"I want you to feel the pain my mother felt when she died at the hands of your merciless thugs."

Isabelle retracted her Hidden Blade, and picked up the piece of glass. She pressed the bloodied end up against the center of Klein's forehead, and began to twist it in a clockwise motion. Isabelle could hear his agonizing screams pierce through the silence as she continued to twist. Blood was flowing from the wound as his screams began to cease with his eyes rolling into his head. Isabelle pulled the glass shard from his forehead, letting his body drop. She took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his forehead and face.

"Repose en paix, salaud." Isabelle whispered, closing his eyes. "La France sera libérée de vous les rats assez tôt."

After wiping the blood from her forehead, Isabelle walked over to the shattered window, and looked down at Paris below. There was no way she could just jump, and climbing down would be tedious. After putting her jacket back on, she looked over at the bodies of the two soldiers. Seeing what looked like a parachute on him, Isabelle grabbed it off of the body and attached it to her body. Once everything was fastened, Isabelle let out a deep breath, and leaped out the window. Falling fast, Isabelle scrambled to pull the parachute, but succeeded in doing so about halfway down. Gliding through the air, Isabelle felt relieved that she wasn't going to get shot down by Luftwaffe fighters. Her time in the air was brief, as she landed on the ground gently. Isabelle parted ways with the German parachute, leaving it where it lay, and began to walk back to the camp, eager to share with Lydia Frye the news that the death of Isabelle's mother had been avenged.


End file.
